Solo una maid
by BerserKer7
Summary: En un castillo en Southtown un romance se llevara a cabo. ¿Podrá el príncipe K lograr todo para estar con Kula?


**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo este fic que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo pero no había podido subirlo. Pienso hacerlo de 10 capítulos a lo mucho espero que la disfruten subiré los demás capítulos luego. Es un mundo alternativo por cierto.**

**KOF no me pertenece ni los personajes, Solo lo hago para entretener.**

**Solo una maid.**

**Capítulo 1 Un nuevo día**

-Contado por Kula-

Hola me llamo Kula Diamond, trabajo como maid en el castillo de K´-sama en Southtown, mis padres murieron cuando yo nací, pero para ganar dinero me las arregle para trabajar de maid.

Hoy desperté pensando que iba a ser un día normal como cualquier otro en mi aburrida vida, limpiar la casa, ayudar al desayuno, etc.

Me levante, me puse mi vestido de maid y salí al pasillo principal, entonces vi a K´-sama saliendo de su cuarto, por alguna razón siempre me sonrojo cuando lo veo pero él siempre me mira con desprecio o al menos eso es lo que pienso, pase a lado de él, pero de repente sentí unos brazos que me sujetaban de la cintura, -Buenos días Kula- ¡ NO ME HABIA ESPERADO TAL REACCIÓN DE K´-SAMA! Me empezó a oler el cabello a lo que yo solo trataba de soltarme, -Buenos días K´-sama por favor suélteme-, -No seas así yo solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio- me dijo K´-sama ¡estaba tan roja que sentía que iba a explotar! Pero la verdad me gustó su gesto, solo me aleje de ahí para preparar el desayuno. Al parecer no es desprecio lo que siente por mí.

-Contado por K´-

Hola me llamo K´ Dash, soy el príncipe de un castillo en Southtown, odio estar encerrado en este tonto castillo, las mismas cosas de siempre, señor K´ por favor firme esto, lo otro, ¡AAAA QUE FASTIDIO! Pero había una cosa por la que quería estar en el castillo antes de largarme. Era esa bella maid que era la luz de mi oscuridad, mi ángel, se llama Kula, pero soy tan estúpido que cuando me saluda o me hablo la miro de mala gana o le doy respuestas secas, pero hoy sería diferente, tenía que hacer mi jugada si la quería a mi lado.

(Después de lo otro contado)

Al parecer Kula se fue a preparar mi desayuno, si que soy suertudo ^_^, tal vez deba hacer algo mejor que solo estar abrazándola, me vestí y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, no es tan grande como muchos piensan, ahí estaba ella, volteada viendo el horno, camine hacia ella y la tome de los hombros, sentí como sus hombros se tensaron por el agarre tan sorpresivo de mi parte, se volteo y estaba sonrojada, AMABA VERLA ASI, -K´-sa…ma por favor e…spere a que su desayuno esté listo- me dijo muy nerviosa, -Pero yo solo te quiero a ti- le dije sin pensarlo era un impulso que solamente salía de mi, le iba a decir que la amaba pero las demás cocineras llegaron e interrumpieron mi gran momento ¡Demonios!

-Kula-

K´- sama me dijo, ¿Qué solo me quería a mí?, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?, primero era un grosero y ahora es súper amable, no lo entiendo, pero me hace sonrojar tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿A..acaso me gusta? Tengo que aclarar mi mente.

Las cocineras que estaban le dijeron a K´-sama que fuera a esperar al comedor a lo que él se fue muy fastidiado, es un enojón de todos modos, cuando terminamos de cocinar le lleve su comida a la mesa, al verme me sonrió, ¿él sonrió ._.? O mejor dicho ¿me sonrió a mí? No le hice caso, pero me tomo de la mano y me dijo –Ven come conmigo- yo creí que solo lo decía para burlarse de mí, trate de soltarme pero él se paró y me abrazo, -No seas así conmigo yo solo quiero que comas conmigo, ¿no es acaso tu deber obedecer mi pequeña orden?- no tenía opción si era una maid tenía que portarme como una, me senté junto a él y le dijo a otra maid que me diera un plato con el desayuno, cuando todas vieron que me invito a desayunar junto a él me miraron con celos o con desprecio, estaba estática, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera me podía mover, estar junto a K´-sama era, era, era, bueno no sé qué era pero estaba segura de que todo podía pasar, -Vamos Kula come algo pareces agitada- me dijo K´-sama sonriente, era muy raro para mi verlo así de contento, pero me alegraba, comenzamos a platicar de cosas muy simples como nuestro gustos, todo iba muy bien, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de estar acompañada, en los últimos años me había acostumbrado a estar sola o a no hablarle a nadie, empezamos a bromear y a hablar más seguros, comencé a reírme, mi comportamiento era el de una niña pequeña de todos modos. –Kula hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, así que aquí voy, ¡KULA ME GUSTAS!- */* esas palabras resonaron tanto en el castillo como en mi cabeza, ¿acaso me dijo que…que le gustaba?

-K´-

Bien después de tanto tiempo por fin pude hacerlo, acabo de declararme, no era muy bueno con las chicas pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no parecer un idiota, cuando dije eso, Kula se asombró y empezó a sonrojarse mucho, aaaa como me encanta ver así a mi pequeña princesa, volteó su mirada apenada, al principio pensé que le había dicho algo malo pero sonrió, amaba su sonrisa, la amaba a ella, pero en eso le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, no lo entendía, se veía feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste ¿Acaso estoy loco?, -K´…K´-sama ¿Sabe lo que está diciendo?- estaba confundido por supuesto que sabía lo que decía haberle dicho que la amaba era algo con lo que yo iba enserio, -¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte. –K´-sama usted y yo no podemos estar juntos-, -¿Por qué? Yo lo daría todo por ti-, le dije ante mis impulsos, -Yo no estoy a su altura, no soy lo que usted espera- esa respuesta sí que me enfado, era algo estúpido que ella dijera eso, yo nunca haría menos a alguien, y menos a Kula, -¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo te amo no me importa si crees que eres alguien menos que yo-, quería convencerla de que dejara de pensar así, -K´-sama por favor no insista se vería muy mal que yo esté con usted, todas las maids y las personas me miraran con desprecio porque pensaran que soy alguien que no lo merece-, me dijo tristemente, -Me encargare de que no sea así-, solo quiero que lo comprenda ¿Por qué piensa así?, -Si usted está conmigo causara un gran problema con su familia-, -No me importa…-, le dije –Causara un problema entre familias reales por estar conmigo-, -No me importa…- vamos solo quiero que lo entienda, -Lo despojaran de su herencia-, -No me importa…-, -Es probable que lo maten!-, -No me importa…-, solo la quiero a mi lado, -¡Tendrá más propuestas de matrimonio arregladas!-, -No me importa- dije con un tono a punto de estallar me estoy controlando, -¡SOY SOLO UNA MAID!-, -¡NO ME IMPORTA! YO TE AMO SOLO A TI, A TI!, A TIII!-, estaba más que furioso, -¡SI A MI FAMILIA NO LE PARECE PUES QUE ME QUITEN MI HERENCIA!, SOLO QUIERO ESTÁR CONTIGO, LE DECLARARÉ LA GUERRA SI ES NECESARIO A TODO EL MUNDO, familias reales, mi propia familia, ciudades vecinas, animales, mounstros, dragones, soldados, guerreros, amazonas, alquimistas, magos, reyes, príncipes, reinas, princesas, A QUIEN NO LE PAREZCA!-

-Kula-

Después de tales palabras de K´-sama no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar a mares, estaba tan feliz, tan decidida a estar con él, lo único que hice fue abalanzarme sobre el dándole un gran abrazo, el me tomo por la cintura y me besó profundamente lleno de pasión, sin darme cuenta mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, no podía creerlo, él me amaba, más que otra persona en el mundo. Obviamente pasaría de todo pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con él para que vivamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 ojala les haya gustado, subiré los demás capítulos luego para que no se queden con las ganas, hasta la otra.**


End file.
